No digas nada
by Laura9914
Summary: UA/Songfic 'No digas nada' de Cali y el Dandee. Zoro expresa sus sentimientos sobre la relación entre él y su mejor amiga, Nami. Pero no se atreve a decir nada y no quiere que ella diga nada. ZoNa.


**NO DIGAS NADA**

**By: Laura9914**

**Songfic**

-.-

¡Hola! Por fin vuelvo con otro fic de mi pareja favorita, el ZoNa. Esta vez es un songfic, algo que siempre he querido hacer y eso que tengo 3 borradores de canciones distintas que me han ido gustando. Pero al final no las he subido.

Esta canción (para quien no la conozca) se llama 'No digas nada' de _Cali Y el Dandee_. Elegí esta canción porque es muy bonita y además se está haciendo muy famosa en YouTube.

Espero que os guste ^^

* * *

_No digas nada, por favor_

_que hablando el alma me destrozas_

_Quiero decirte tantas cosas..._

_quiero acordarme de tu olor._

_No digas nada, por favor_

_no vaya a ser que me despierte._

_de un sueño en el que puedo verte._

_Y aún puedo hablarte de mi amor._

_No digas nada, ten piedad._

_Sólo te pido que mañana por la noche..._

_dormido me des la oportunidad._

_Llevas 3 meses por la noche_

_haciéndome lo mismo._

_Suena mi puerta_

_y está tu espejismo._

_Por dentro grito,_

_grito de la emoción._

_Por fuera me hago el fuerte,_

_como si no me temblara el corazón._

_Pregunto "¿qué te pasa?" _

"_¿Por qué lloras?"_

"_¿Por qué estás tan rara?"_

_Y aunque tú no me hablas,_

_me conformo al ver tu cara._

_Quiero sentir tu mano_

_y no puedo moverme._

_¿Qué me pasa?_

_Me siento tan raro al verte aquí en mi casa._

_Siempre quise tener la oportunidad_

_de poder hablarte una vez más._

_No te dije que te amaba_

_y aunque era tu amigo_

_siempre sentí cosas._

_Mi corazón fue testigo._

_Siempre quise tener la oportunidad_

_de poder hablarte una vez más._

_Te desvaneces con el sol._

_No eres humana, eres un sueño_

_que me rompe el_

_corazón en la mañana._

_No-di-gas-na-da, por favor_

_que hablando el alma me destrozas._

_Quiero decirte tantas cosas..._

_quiero acordarme de tu olor._

_No digas nada, por favor_

_no vaya a ser que me despierte_

_de un sueño en el que puedo verte._

_Y aún puedo hablarte de mi amor._

_No digas nada, ten piedad._

_Sólo te pido que mañana por la noche..._

_dormido me des la oportunidad._

_Te fuiste un viernes por la noche_

_Me quitaste todo._

_Te perdí en mis manos._

_Fue mi culpa y ahora sufro solo._

_No entiendo la vida,_

_la vida me prometió estar contigo._

_Y fue ella misma la que nunca va a dejarte estar conmigo._

_Por las noches en mis sueños puedo verte._

_Dormido vivo al fin de un cuento de hadas,_

_que aunque falso es suficiente._

_No me importa cuánto duela despertarme,_

_igual me duele todo_

_y cada segundo del día estás presente._

_Me acuerdo de todo, la noche perfecta,_

_y en mi carro te miré a los ojos._

_Sonreíste y por fin te cogí la mano._

_Llueve más de un millón de recuerdos juntos_

_y me ciegan._

_Yo te amo amiga tanto que me quema._

_Ya no quiero despertarme,_

_la vida sin tí ya no tiene sentido._

_Prefiero vivir de noche, sentir que no te has ido._

_Soñando voy a tenerte hasta que se acabe mi vida._

_Prefiero morir soñando_

_que vivir con tu partida._

_No-di-gas-na-da, por favor_

_que hablando el alma me destrozas._

_Quiero decirte tantas cosas..._

_quiero acordarme de tu olor._

_No digas nada, por favor_

_no vaya a ser que me despierte_

_de un sueño en el que puedo verte._

_Y aún puedo hablarte de mi amor._

_No digas nada, ten piedad._

_Sólo te pido que mañana por la noche..._

_dormido me des la oportunidad._

_Dormido me des la oportunidad._

* * *

Esta es mi historia. Yo Roronoa Zoro, el cazarrecompensas fui engañado por una bella mujer de cabellos anaranjados. Quizá por eso algunos me llamaban tonto. Y esos algunos se reducía exactamente a tí.

Tú.

¿Su nombre?

En mi corazón no hace falta, sólo me hace falta tu amor. Sin embargo en mi cabeza no para de repetirse su nombre. Una y otra vez.

Nami. Eso es lo que no paro de escuchar.

Sólo me hace recordar que tú podrías rechazarme. No quiero despertarme de mi cama. ¿Qué pasaría si me dijeses que no? No quiero ni pensarlo, no quiero ni saber qué ocurriría.

Recuerdo tantas veces en las que nosotros quedábamos para charlar. Yo como tu amigo. Yo sintiendo que me quemaba por dentro. No podía soportarlo, que no fueses mía no podía soportarlo. Lo único que me hacía volver a verte, eras tú. Sabiendo que volvería a estar contigo, hacía que pudiese soportarlo.

Tantas veces que yo creía que tú me corresponderías... Tantas veces que tú me dabas un beso en la mejilla para despedirte... Tantas veces que tú me decías frases cariñosas... ¿Me provocabas?

Sinceramente, es que no quiero saber la respuesta. Intenté declararte mi amor. Pero no pude. Tenía miedo a perderte. Sueño todos los días contigo, pensando que tú me pertenecías. Pero no me atrevo a despertar porque no quiero que digas 'esa' palabra.

¿Por qué te marchaste 3 meses? No sé dónde estás... ¿Huías de mí? ¿Por qué? Eso sólo hizo que te añorase más aún. Que más recuerdos aflorasen en mi mente:

* * *

**Flashback**

Yo estaba aburrido en mi casa. Sin saber qué hacer. Entonces cogí mi teléfono móvil y marqué tú número, seguro que contigo no me aburriría.

"Hola" me dijiste tan radiante como siempre. Dios, cómo me encantaba tu voz.

"Hola, Nami" intenté parecer lo menos emocionado que pude, cosa que provocaste tú.

"¿Qué hacías?" me preguntaste indiferente, seguro que estarías haciendo otra cosa mientras hablabas conmigo. Cómo me dolió eso, mejor dicho me dolía amarte tanto.

"Pues estaba aburrido, por eso quería saber si quieres que vaya a recogerte y demos una vuelta" ahora yo también quería sonar como que no me importaba. Pero no sé si lo conseguí.

"Ah, claro que sí Zoro. He oído que han abierto una pizzería cerca de mi casa. Podríamos ir a probar una pizza" ¿fui yo o tu voz parecía feliz? Más feliz que yo, imposible.

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

Esa fue una de las tantas veces que quedamos para ir a comer, ir a dar una vuelta, a la piscina, ir de vacaciones, ir a clases... Pero si es que lo hice todo contigo. No me extraña que cayese rendido a tus pies.

Otros recuerdos venían a mi cabeza, sin dejar de pensar en tí:

* * *

**Flashback**

"¡Ey, Zoro!" me di la vuelta y, efectivamente, esa voz provenía de tí.

"Ah, hola, Nami" intenté sacar una de mis mejores sonrisas, haber si tú te dabas cuenta de lo que me alegraba al verte.

"¿Vas a algún lado?" me preguntaste. Te conocía lo suficiente como para saber que querías algo.

"No, ¿por? ¿Adónde quieres ir?" la tenía calada. Ella sonrió.

"Es que hoy han puesto rebajas en el centro comercial y..." malo. Malo. Malo. Querías ir de compras. Eso era lo peor que se podía hacer contigo. Te ponías como una fiera si alguien cogía la prenda que tú estabas pensando coger. Por no decir que eras una tacaña e intentabas regatear con el dependiente, cosa que no me agradaba mucho cuando intentabas camelártelo. Pero mientras fuese hacer algo junto a tí, me daba igual.

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

Recuerdos buenos, había muchos. Pero también debo admitir que hay recuerdos malos. Recuerdos que mi mente intenta olvidar pero sigue ahí. Cosas que no debería haber visto.

* * *

**Flashback**

Iba caminando yo tan tranquilamente por la calle, con mi móvil, haciendo cosas sin importancia. Sólo para hacer tiempo hasta llegar a mi casa. Llegué a mi casa y te vi. Estabas sentada en el portal de mi casa. Era de noche y era difícil ver, así que sólo vi que estabas llorando cuando me acerqué a tí.

"Nami..." me senté a tu lado y te quité algunas lágrimas con mi mano, que no cesaban de salir "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Por qué estás tan rara?"

"Zoro..." no eras capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, pero juré que te alegraste al verme. Sino, ¿por qué ibas a estar en mi casa?

"¿Ha ocurrido algo?" asentiste. Entonces cogí tu barbilla con mi mano para mirarte a los ojos y dije "Nami, quiero que me lo digas"

"Ha... muerto mi madre..." De repente mis ojos se abrieron apresuradamente. Simplemente no sabía qué decir, yo me había criado sin padres así que no sabía lo que era perder a uno. Pero necesitabas mi ayuda y yo te di consuelo. Para eso están los 'mejores amigos'. Sin duda lo primero que hice fue darte un gran abrazo, los dos lo necesitábamos. Peor quizá por razones diferentes.

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

Esa noche dormiste en mi casa, conmigo en mi cama. Pero siendo amigos. Algo que me partió el corazón. Te estuve consolando toda la noche, te intenté hacer reír, algo que se me daba muy bien. Hice todo por tí, pero... ahora no quiero saber la respuesta.

Tengo ganas de gritar, de gritar por todo el mundo lo que siento. Es algo muy frustrante. Es impotencia. Pero, sin querer saber tu respuesta. No quiero despertarme. Quiero dormir toda mi vida para no oírte decir no. Pienso que mientras _no digas nada_, no sabré tu respuesta. Y da igual si me dices sí, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que me rechaces. No lo soportaría.

Porque _prefiero morir soñando que vivir con tu partida._

* * *

Se lo dedico exclusivamente a mi gran amiga en FanFiction y también en mi vida real: **Fatima-swan**.

Ella me enseñó esta canción diciendo que era muy bonita. Además nosotras ya conocíamos a estos cantantes porque nos enganchamos el año pasado a la canción 'Yo te esperaré' que también se hizo muy famosa. Sé que no te gusta para NADA el ZoNa. Pero, ¿qué creías? ¿Que si hacía un songfic no iba a ser de esta pareja? xD Yo te lo dedico por la canción ;)

Sé que no ha sido tan largo como acostumbro hacer los fics, pero es que quería hacer algo menos largo. Para ver cómo quedaba. Además, no hacía falta escribir más de lo que he puesto xD Siento que haya sido tan angustioso, pero ¿a que queda súper encantador Zoro enamorado?

Recuerdo que puede que pronto suba más songfic con canciones del momento como 'Mi reina' de _Henry Mendez._

¡Nos vemos!

Me despido.

¡Besos! ~~

**Laura9914**


End file.
